


Fan Forum

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [5]
Category: Sports - Fandom, Sports RPF, myth of sisyphus - Albert Camus
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans create their own narratives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Forum

**Author's Note:**

> Once more SlantsPartner is reponsible. This time, for sending me a screencap of a tweet posted on tumbr, in which two fans discussed the order and rapidity at which some players should score in order to satisfy the demands of the narrative that they wanted.

PLAYERFANeleventy: The Futility should totally licence a sports movie  
CogitoErg0Snark: But a script would obey human social narratives rather than following the chaotic structure of sportsball; it's not as obviously Absurd.  
PLAYERFANeleventy: Or deliberately subvert them, throwing their artificiality into sharper focus than the actual process of playing can.  
vacuouspresence: PF's got a point. The unexpectedness of the outcome does not imbue sportsball with any more meaning than say, Trobriand cricket or sports entertainment wrestling.  
Dredd: I'm imaging seventy minutes of grainy footage of a scoreboard.  
CogitoErg0Snark: But if we pretend that one inhuman system of cause and effect, like sportsball, should concern itself with human social mores, either in following or subverting them, why not any other? I think that a sportsball movie is just a screen held in front of the face of a condemned man to hide the scaffold from them.  
PLAYERFANeleventy: vp: some would say that sports entertainment wrestling is more truly Absurd for its insistence that it is Real. D'dd: With scores without context slowly ticking up as the time counts down? Nice.  
Dredd: No. No one comes to the stadium anymore. The score board isn't lit, except by sun and moon.  
Dredd: We play it in timelapse, so the shadows chase across the screen, and then blur.  
PLAYERFANeleventy: CES: nice Camus ref  
Dredd: Day and night flicker. No one comes.  
Dredd: The board collapses in on itself in decay. It falls; the supporting scaffold stands stark against the sky behind it.  
CogitoErg0Snark: PF: yeah, but see the way that D'dd's using the score board as a metaphor for the screens Camus was talking about? Brilliant use of the medium of forum posts.  
Dredd: No one comes.  
Dredd: Then we drop back into real time, and have forty minutes of staring the patch of the night sky behind where the scoreboard was.  
CogitoErg0Snark: Okay I'm sold.  
Dredd: The camera isn't sensitive enough to pick out the stars.  
PLAYERFANeleventy: Gotta admit, I was thinking something a bit more engagingly human  
vacuouspresence: Four friends on opposite sides of the city talk together on an anonymous web forum.  
vacuouspresence: They discuss philosophy and sportsball as a metaphor for existence,  
vacuouspresence: One day one of them leaves.  
vacuouspresence: And the sun rises.  
vacuouspresence has logged off.  
Dredd: It's okay, we can set the clocks to 6 a.m. in post production.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE
> 
> Slant: CES: I thought that pointing out the parrallels was insulting to the readers. And excessively smug. 


End file.
